How To Become a Doom Lord
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: Master Graffiti, Master Prank, And Master Storm Try their best to Graduate from Doom Lord Academy and Become Real Doom Lords. Graffti, Master Prank, And Master Storm Try their best to Graduate from Doom Lord Academy and Become Real Doom Lords.
1. Master Unlucky Moves In

Look your probably wondering why a Doom Lord like me and three other doom lords are currently waiting outside Master Doom's Office. It's a super long story. Let me explain:

My Doom Lord Name is: Master Unlucky

and that's because i'm super unlucky, And when i mean super unlucky i mean unlucky as i only have three friends.

I was currently attending Doom Lord Academy for Doom Lords in training. They say that not much Trainee Doom Lords pass, And if that's not the worst part you have to share a dorm with three people(which is how i met my three friends)

Narrator take it away!

So today was Master Unlucky's first day as a Doom Lord.

Master Unlucky walked into the Academy with Her suitcase.

"Hello There! You must be the new Doom Lord." Said Master Misery

"Yes. I'm trying to find my dorm. Can you help me?" Master Unlucky asked

"No. Do it yourself." Said Master Misery as she wandered off somwhere.

Master Unlucky Looked around and saw the elevator was broken She grabbed her suitcase and carried it upstairs to the Fifth floor.

So after hours of moving in my luggage Master Unlucky finally got to her dorm. Only one person was there.

"Hi I'm Master Unlucky." said Master Unlucky

The doom lord looks down at me and smiles

"Hello! I'm Master Graffiti" Said Master Graffiti

"You like art?" Asked Master Unlucky

"Of course i do! Who doesn't?" Said Master Graffiti.

Jump then a puddle appears over them from the room above them.

"Sorry... I cause alot of bad luck wherever i go." Said Master Unlucky

"It's fine. We have much worst things happen here." Said Master Graffiti

Just then someone else entered the room

"Is this the new Doom Lord joining us?" Asked The Doom Lord

Master Graffiti then whispers in Master Unlucky's ear "That's Master Prank. Just a tip. Always check your pillow for glue because you lay your head on it. He pranks alot." Said Master Graffiti.

"Oh yeah? Atleast i'm not the girl who goes to the Unikingdom and spray paints on thr castle!" Said Master Prank hearing them.

"Geez These roomates are just gonna be fun" Thought Master Unlucky.

"Where's the last Doom Lord in this dorm?" Master Unlucky asked.

"Somehow she convinced Master Doom to let her go on "Vacation" To see her family." Said Master Prank

"Anyway you better get sleep. I heard were taking a trip to the Unikingdom tomorrow." Ssid Master Graffiti.

"Cool! I can't wait to ruin it." Said Master Unlucky.

(Sorry this was a short chapter i'll try to make the next one Longer)


	2. Trip To The Unikingdom

It was the middle of the night. Master Unlucky,Master Graffiti,Master Prank we're all asleep...

That's when someone slammed the door wide open causing the sound and light to wake everyone up.

"Hey Guys! I'm back!" Shouted a voice

"Master Storm your back already?" Asked Master Graffiti tired.

"Yep. I see the new Doom lord." Said Master Storm.

"Hello I'm-"

Master Storm then interrupts Master Unlucky

"Don't care I'm gonna go to sleep." Said Master Storm as she closed the door.

"Whatever." Thought Master Unlucky as she when back to sleep.

Some Hours Later the bell rings to wake everyone up.

"Ugh..." Thought Master Unlucky.

She gets up from her bed.

"Finally! Your awake." Shouted Master Storm

"Calm down. You can't control when you're wake up or not." Said Master Graffiti.

Master Unlucky walks over to the table and takes a seat. Master Prank had put a Whoopee Cushion in the seat eariler and Master Unlucky sat on it making a loud sound.

"Ha Ha!" Laughed Master Prank.

"Real funny." Said Master Unlucky annoyed.

After eating some breakfast Everyone changes from their pajamas into their Uniforms.

"Let's go guys. We have to be at the Main room for the trip to the Unikingdom." Said Master Prank

The four head to the Main Room in the academy where Master Doom is on stage.

"Trainee Doom Lords...I expect you all to do good on this trip and Listen to your Dumb Tour Guide, Master Frown" Said Master Doom.

"Hey! I'm not dumb" Said Master Frown

"Sure. You may all get up and leave with your assigned chaperones." Said Master Doom

"Looks like we're all going with Master Frown." Said Master Storm.

"I heard he's so bad at being a Doom Lord even Master Papercuts is better then him." whispered Master Prank

"HEY! Hurry up!" Shouted Master Frown yelling at them.

"Okay Okay! We're coming." Said Master Storm.

The four follow Master Frown outside the academy to the Unikingdom.

"Now then the Unikingdom is a -"

"This Field Trip is already annoying. Who wants to ditch?" Said Master Storm

"Won't we get in trouble?" Asked Master Unlucky

"We're Doom Lords. It's what we do." Answered Master Storm.

The Four successfully sneak off from the group.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Shouted Master Graffiti.

"Be Quiet. They might hear us." Said Master Storm.

Just Then Master Storm sees the castle door wide open.

"You guys thinking what i'm thinking?" Said Master Prank.

The Four sneak into the Castle.

"That was super easy." Said Master Unlucky.

"HEY!" Shouted a strong voice

The four turn to see Hawkodile.

"Run!!!!" Shouted Master Graffiti

The four go in different directions to get away from the angry Bodyguard.

"Get Back Here!" Shouts Hawkodile.

He chases Master Storm.

Master Storm stops.

"Your im big trouble." Yells Hawkodile.

"If anyone is in trouble. It's probably you." Said Master Storm.

A tornado appears and sucks up Hawkodile.

"What the-"

Hawkodile gets thrown somewhere.

"That was easy." Thought Master Storm.

Master Storm then walks up some stairs.

"This place sure is quiet."

Master Storm then opens a door to Unikitty's room.

"This must be the Princess's Room. Maybe I can steal some stuff." Thought Master Storm

She grabs a bag on the ground and starts filling it with stuff.

Meanwhile with Master Unlucky and Master Graffiti.

"How much longer do we have to stay in this closet?" Asked Master Unlucky

"I'm not sure but that Guy should be gone soon." Replied Master Graffiti.

They both exit out the Closet.

"Looks like the coast is clear." Said Master Graffiti

Master Graffiti takes a spray paint can out her Doom Lord Cloak.

"I'mma go spray paint stuff." Said Master Graffiti

"I guess i'll just explore." Said Master Unlucky

She wanders down the hall and accidentally steps on a secret tile to the Lab.

"What the- What's going on?!?!?!?!?" Shouted Master Unlucky

She falls down in the lab and sees Dr. Fox,Unikitty,Puppycorn

"Uh oh." Thought Master Unlucky

She quickly hides behind a pile of boxes filled with serums and other science stuff.

Master Unlucky bumps into the boxes causing a serum to fall on the ground shattering the glass completely

 **SMASH!!!!**

"Hey...Did you guys hear something?" Asked Unikitty

"Yeah..." Said Dr. Fox

The three walk over to the pile of boxes and find Master Unlucky.

Master Unlucky gets up and runs.

"HEY COME BACK HERE." Said Unikitty

Unikitty turns to Angry Kitty and chases Master Unlucky in the lab.

Master Unlucky quickly goes in a tube that sends her back up to the castle.

"Yes!" Said Master Unlucky.

"Come back here!" Shouted Dr. Fox

"I don't think she can hear us." Said Puppycorn.

Meanwhile With Master Prank.

"So many places to put pranks..." Thought Master Prank

He sets banana peels on the ground,Fake spiders in the living room and puts whoopee cushions in every seat. He then grabs lots of clocks and sets them to different times. He puts them all in Puppycorn's Room.

"HA!" Laughed Master Prank.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" Asked a monotone voice.

Master Prank hides behind the couch.

"I thought i heard something." Said Richard He floats away.

"That was close." Thought Master Prank

"Finally Found you." Shouted Hawkodile

"How?!?!" Thought Hawkodile

"Your "Friend" Blew me away here." Said Hawkodile

"Your in big trouble!" Shouts Hawkodile.

He picks up Master Prank.

"Put me down!" Yelled Master Prank.

"No." Said Hawkodile.

He throws Hima in a cell.

"I'll be back with your friends later." Said Hawkodile as he flew away.

"I need to get out of here." Thought Master Prank


	3. Big Trouble

The four doom lords we're still in the Unikingdom Castle. Master Prank was currently in one of the cells.

"Did that bird actually think this lock could stop Me?" Asked Master Prank to himself

"Well it can because i can't pick locks. I should've took those Lock Picking Lessons" Thought Master Prank.

Back with Master Storm

"Geez That bodyguard must stink at his job." Thought Master Storm.

She continues stealing stuff.

Master Graffiti walks in.

"Hey, Master Storm what do you think i should draw?" Asked Master Graffiti.

"I don't care. Just let me steal stuff." Replies Master Storm annoyed.

Master Graffiti spray paints on the wall:

 **"DOOM LORD SQUAD"**

Just then Master Unlucky rushes in and locks the door.

"The Hawk is coming." Says Master Unlucky

The four quickly hide in places in the room.

Hawkodile breaks the door down.

Dr. Fox,Unikitty,Puppycorn,Richard are behind him.

"I can't believe that those Doom Lords got in the castle!" Shouts Dr. Fox angry.

"Me too. They could've atleast said Hi" Says Unikitty

Just then the pile of trash Master Unlucky was hiding in collapse revealing her and the other two Doom lords.

"Your all in big trouble." Says Hawkodile

A Van then bursts through the wall.

"Get in!" Shouted Master Frown.

The three doom lords rush inside where Master Prank is. They close the doors as the van floats out.

"Just so you know after we get back to the academy Your going to Master Doom's Office" Says Master Frown.

"We know..." We all reply

And that how we're waiting outside Master Doom's Office. We haven't spoken a word to each other.

Just then the Door opens.

"Master Doom will be seeing you now. I hope you four get expelled." Says Master Misery.

The four walk in Master Doom's Office.

"I was informed you four sneaked into the Unikingdom's Castle stole stuff,spray painted the walls and put pranks and spread Bad luck." Said Master Doom

"And i just want to say..."

The four braced themselves for what the She was about to say.

"Congratulations."

The four looked at Master Doom confused about what she just said.

"I'm officially Upgrading you all from Doom Lords In Training to Novice Doom Lords. You may think on how those are different from Doom Lords in training. Well if your a Novice Doom Lord you can now spread your wrath in the academy and in frown town. You can also cut to the front of the Lunch Line." Says Master Doom

"However because you violated some rules i'm gonna have to put a Teacher next to your dorm in the Empty room. Your dorm and that room arr connected so if something bad happens the teacher can come." Said Master Doom

"Your teacher is Master Frown."

"Of Course." The four thought annoyed.


	4. Master Storm’s Backstory Part 1

Hi before I start, Yes this is canon but remember this is a backstory of the character And it's about Master Storm so because of the cold personality she probably won't talk about this much Oh and Serena is her real name Storm is her last name. But let's just call her Storm. Dang it I forgot to mention that she is called Sunshine because this is before her Mom married her Dad. I will still can her Storm.

let's begin.

"SERENA SUNSHINE GET DOWN HERE!" Yelled Master Storm's Mom.

Young Storm rushes the stairs where her Mom is waiting.

"How could you get in another fight at school?" Her Mom asked.

Storm had gotten into a fight with a Kid at her school, The kid had been bullying one of her friends, This wasn't the first fight she had gotten in one before because a "friend" betrayed her.

"I don't care if I got suspended or not it's not like school is that interesting anyway and I'm the best in all my subjects so what's the point?" Storm asked

"That's it! I try to be nice but it seems it not helping. You're grounded." Shouts her Mom.

"I don't care..." Thought Storm

"Okay." Replies Storm

"No Video Games, No TV, No hanging out with friends!" Said her Mom

Storm didn't have many friends so she didn't seem to mind and she was bored of TV and Video games.

"Okay." Replied Storm.

"Go to your room." Says Her Mom.

Storm goes upstairs.

She heads to her room lies down on her bed cover with storm clouds.

"Might as well go to sleep early if I can't do anything." Thought Storm.

She puts on her pajamas with angry grizzly bears on them she lies back in bed and eventually goes to sleep.

Storm wakes up she looks out the window at the gray clouds of Frown Town.

She walks by her Mom's room to see she's still fast asleep in bed. Storm walks downstairs and gets "Frown-O's" A common cereal in Frown Town.

"Nothing to do today..." Said Storm.

"Maybe I'll just go play outside for once Mom never said I couldn't play outside." Thought Storm

She puts on her coat and walks outside.

She goes to the near playground where she sees her friend Gwen painting on the playground. Storm walks over to her.

"Hey, Gwen." Spoke Storm.

"Oh hi Storm" Replied Gwen

"You painting on the playground again?" Storm asked.

"Yeah, not much to do today." Replied Graffiti

"Same I got grounde-"

"Serena!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Storm and Gwen turns to see Jess, The school bully.

"Ignore her, Serena." Said, Gwen, as they both walk away but Jess follows

"Don't ignore me!" Shouts Jess

Jess pushes Gwen to the ground hard.

"Hey!" Shouted Storm

"Hey what?" Asked Jess

"Don't be mean to Gwen! She did nothing wrong!" Yelled Storm

"What are YOU gonna do about it?" Asked Jess.

Storm stands there for a moment but then takes Gwen's Paint can filled with paintbrushes and throws it at Jess's face.

End Of Master Storm's Backstory Part 1.


	5. How To Become A Doom Lord will be back!

How To Become A Doom Lord will be back February 11th!


	6. 3 new doom lords broke my window

**Sorry that I didn't post this chapter yesterday I had forgotten but here it is now!**

"Wake up!" Master Frown yelled banging two pans together.

"Ugh. I forgot he's now the "chaperone" of our dorm." Master Prank sighed getting out of bed.

The other three doom lords got out of bed too still tired

"Isn't today Saturday?" Master Graffiti asked.

"You still have to get up early if you want to be perfect doom lords." Said Master Frown.

The four doom lords just sighed.

After everyone got dressed, Master Graffiti, Master Frown, Master Prank left the dorm leaving Master Unlucky and Master Storm.

"Dont talk to me. I'm about to leave anyway to get some groceries." Said Master Storm as she left leaving Master Unlucky

Master Unlucky sighed. There was nothing for her to do and no one for her to hang out with.

"Might as well just go back to sleep." Thought Master Unlucky

Suddenly, a rock broke the window of the dorm.

"Hey!" Master Unlucky yelled as she looks out the window.

"Sorry!" Yelled the doom lord as Master Unlucky rushed down the stairs outside.

"Very sorry!" One of the three doom lords said.

The other one had muttered something under his breath.

"It's fine." Said Master Unlucky annoyed.

"I'll pay for it if anyone asks just say Master Sour will cover it." Said Master Sour as she moved her green hair out of her eye.

"And that Master Forgetful and Master Downcast will help HER pay for it." Continued Master Sour.

"But you already wasted all my money when we went to that candy shop."

"Shut it." Master Sour whispered to them so Master Unlucky wouldn't hear.

By this time Master Unlucky was just walking away until Master Sour caught up with her.

"Hey, Why don't we buy you a sundae to make up for it?" Master Sour suggested.

"No thanks." Master Unlucky replied.

"Cmon, please!" Said Master Sour

"No!" Master Unlucky this time had said with a tone.

This time Master Unlucky ran away to her dorm and slammed the door shut before locking it.

"What's up with you?" Master Storm asked putting the groceries away.

"Nothing." Master Unlucky replied.

 **Sorry if this was short! I really wanted to get a new chapter out quickly!**


	7. Info On Upcoming Stuff

**Hello, everyone, it's me FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction I will be talking about new and old characters in this book or will appear in this book!**

Okay so for starters you all know Master Unlucky.

She's literally the main (main) character of the fanfiction.

She's literally the person who starts the fanfiction.

Anyway from the name you can probably guess she's unlucky and can cause unluckiness.

Some may wonder if she had this power since birth but I'm saving that for a later chapter.

For now Master Unlucky can only SOMETIMES cause unlucky things, not a time.

Moving on to Master Graffiti.

Master Graffiti has been an artist(Graffitist?) Ever since she was a kid. So she wasn't born doing Graffiti.

Next up is Master Prank. He loves to prank and stuff.

He had this power since he was a baby(Dont ask how I will explain this in a later chapter too.)

And Master Storm.

The "I hate everything" person in the group

While she doesn't have the power to cause storms(yet) she can sometimes cause people to have bad moods. Her backstory is being explained and is almost done.

She has a sister named Master Sunny.

Master Frown is here which you all probably know and finally let's move onto to the upcoming characters.

Master Sunny is Master Storm's younger sister. She has the power to cheer up anyone in a room(Not much of a Doom Lord Power but they accepted her because the place is gloomy nowadays.) She tries to be kind to everyone.

Master Sour Is gonna be a character you'll love to hate.

She's a backstabbing person and acts nice but is very mean.

Master Forgetful can make people forget stuff. He even forgets stuff himself. He's gonna be a very helpful character(Even though he's friends with Master Sour)

Master Downcast is their friends too. She can't really use her powers at the moment and can only know how to make herself sad.

That's it for now stay tuned for new chapters!


End file.
